RulesNew Character
The Book of Nine Swords --allowed If you so choose you can have one level in this when you level up. However there is a chance that your maneuvers will fail. *As you progress and use your maneuvers and to train the chances of it failing will be reduced as well. *Training Maneuvers Martial Lore DC 17 & hours of training will reduce the chance of failure as well.*DC might be lowered depending on hours of training. Maneuvers ''' 1st level - 80% chance of failure progressing down to 50% 3rd level - 65% chance of failure progressing down to 30% 4th level - 35% chance of failure progressing down to 0% I allow feat know mine discipline talk to josh about it. If you take the feat The lvl. is not initiator lvl. It is your actual lvl. from Book of Nine Swords. *4th level - 20% chance of failure progressing down to 10% or 5% '''Stances Martial Lore DC ## when u switch stance to make sure your in the correct stance. Martial Lore DC 15 when you take a lvl to make sure your in the correct stance. I must see it. If you fail the DC then a random stance out of a percentile is selected. You don't know this stance u are in. It can be a random higher level stance or no stance at all. You don't know the stance you are in. Must re-roll at each combat to see if your in the right stance. May re-roll as a move action if failed to get to the right stance. Some Counters and Boosts that do not have a chance of Failing. ''' Only the counters that say "Use Concentration check in place of _________". White Raven Tactics: Boost—Ally’s initiative changes, he can act again. Shadow Jaunt,Stride, Blink: Teleport 50 ft. through shadows as _______ action. Stalking Shadow: Counter—Move into foe’s space as he tries to move away from you. Mirrored Pursuit: Counter—You match opponent’s movement. Others maybe added to this list. '''Leprechaun's They give out lucky gold which gives the owner luck. It also keeps any gold you have save from thieves.--> if you have 0 gold it still applies to you. Sleep switch Makes everyone falls asleep if they are not immune to sleep. No save. Effects everything above item. '-Out of game knowledge-' Daily Charge of 2. ~at night it recharges if it can. Max Charge 5. Total charge: at this time is 8. Used 7. After 15 charges are used the sleep switch has a %tile of not working. After 30 charges are used the sleep switch has a save of ##. Radius 100ft. Effects 20 ft below item. '-Out of game knowledge END-' New characters may take... Gold 2d20*100*(Total Lvl) or can take the Gold from Class Level. (Must be rolled and verified by me.) class level 4 char adj 4 or class level 5 char adj 3 *add any other level gained to class level New character's will be starting off 1 level below rest of party. Point Buy: 24 if level adj 0 or 1 Point Buy: 21 if level adj 2 Point Buy: 19 if level adj 3 Point Buy: 18 if level adj 4